


Новый старый мир

by Mister_Key, Sister_Sirin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Sirin/pseuds/Sister_Sirin
Summary: По дороге в Кэмп Лихай, или секс, наркотики, кэпостарк.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Новый старый мир

— А что в Нью-Джерси? — спросил Лэнг, но Тони проигнорировал его, настраивая свой прибор и поглядывая на Стива, который делал в точности то же самое.

— 0-4...

— 0-4, — повторил Стив.

— М-ммм, 0-7.

— Седьмое.

— 1-9-7-0, — закончил Тони.

—Ты уверен? — уточнил Стив. Тони молча кивнул.

— Кэп, капитан. Стив... извини, Америка, Роджерс... — фоном частил Скотт, — Слушай, если это не сработает, ты же не сможешь вернуться, ты это понимаешь?

Только со счастьем Тони наследничек старого козла Пима вдобавок мог оказаться еще и беззастенчивым поклонником Роджерса.

— Спасибо, козявочка, ты очень поддержал, — ядовито отозвался Тони, не сводя глаз со Стива, который, к счастью, тоже на Лэнга не реагировал. — Стив, ты мне доверяешь?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Стив.

— Командуй.

— Поехали. — И Тони ткнул в кнопку запуска одновременно с ним.

Технические задворки здания Метрополитан Лайф, на базе которого в свое время была построена Башня Старка, к счастью, были пусты.

— Я не менял координаты, — объяснил Тони. — Не очень-то представляю, как выглядит сейчас база Лихай. А что было на месте Башни — знаю.

Стив молча кивнул, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— До базы ехать чуть больше часа. Если взять напрокат машину... — сказал он, наконец. Тут же сообразил, озабоченно нахмурился. — Тони, у тебя есть наличка?

Тони заморгал. Его эта простая мысль тоже посетила только сейчас.

— В последний раз я держал в руках наличные... не помню когда, — признался он. — Но это решаемо. На Центральном вокзале уже должны быть банкоматы.

— И как ты снимешь деньги со счета, которого еще нет? — Стив посмотрел на него, понял без слов и покачал головой. — Тони. Мы не начнём визит в прошлое с ограбления.

— Так уж и ограбление, — фыркнул Старк. — Ну что? Пара сотен — смешная сумма для банка, будем считать их вкладом в спасение вселенной.

Стив снова покачал головой, но промолчал. Упрямства в этом молчании было не меньше, чем в словах Тони. Тот завернул за угол, просканировал очками неизменную толпу на Парк Авеню, задал новые параметры программе маскировки. Усовершенствованные нанниты тут же собрались новым порядком, имитируя ткань. Фактура, цвет, плотность — все было совершенно как настоящее, но Стив скептически посмотрел на свои расклешенные джинсы и все так же молча поднял бровь.

— Кэп, тебе идет, поверь, — заверил Тони. «Как будто в мире вообще существовало что-то, что тебе бы не пошло!» — закончил он про себя. А уж тем более облегающая рубашка с жилетом и джинсы, феерически подчеркивающие задницу и длинные ноги. — И заметь, у тебя туфли без каблуков, а могли бы быть платформы.

— Каблуки — это совсем не ко мне, — с намеком ответил Роджерс. Тони ухмыльнулся, чувствуя как азарт смывает отчаяние и апатию прошедших пяти лет, как забытая радость щекочет внутри, как пузырьки газировки. Кэп мог подкусывать его сколько влезет, Тони собирался ответить ему тем же, до того соскучился.

Они вышли на Парк Авеню и свернули за угол к вокзалу. Тони глазел по сторонам, даже не особенно скрываясь — посреди Нью-Йорка всем на тебя плевать, хоть голышом пляши, хоть не маскируй костюм Капитана Америки. Стив, кажется тоже глазел — уже третья на его счету эпоха в одном и том же родном городе была снова непохожа на две предыдущих.

Вдруг он прислушался к чему-то и потянул Тони на край тротуара.

— Погоди минуту... — Он повертел головой и уверенно направился к пестрой группке людей метрах в десяти от них. Тони заметил, как неуловимо изменилась знакомая походка, как расслабились плечи, и к компании явных хиппи подошел уже не сосредоточенный на боевой операции солдат, а совершенно мирный человек. Стива Тони мог видеть только со спины, зато видел, как настороженность по отношению к незнакомцу сменяется на их лицах доверием и почти улыбками. После недлинного разговора, завершившегося кивками, Стив развернулся и пошел обратно, с отблесками ясной доброжелательности Хорошего Парня в глазах и улыбке, и кажется, даже помолодев лет на пять.

— Они едут по девяносто пятому шоссе в Филадельфию, — сказал Стив. — И подбросят нас до развилки в Уитоне, оттуда совсем недалеко...

— Очень неплохо, агент Роджерс, — не удержался Тони. — Уроки Романовой не забылись. В роли славного честного парня смотришься все так же натурально.

Стив разом погас, посмотрел больными и виноватыми глазами, и Тони стало стыдно. Сам же говорил о том, что хочет мира и устал от обиды — но, видимо, даже однажды решив не цепляться за занозы прошлого, продолжаешь это делать просто так, без причины, по дурной привычке. Надо бросать.

— Прости, — быстро сказал он. — Я не хотел. Прости.

Стив с силой провел по лицу рукой, возвращая на место потускневшую беззаботную маску, и тихо сказал:

— Идем.

Вместе с разговорчивой компанией — «Это Фрэнк, это Джон, это Стив... о, ты тоже Стив?.. это Джинни, а это... а ты кто вообще? А, Мейбл!» — они спустились на парковку, где их поджидал заметный издалека, совершенно канонический Фольксваген, расписанный пацификами и красочной буйной растительностью. От цветовой гаммы и общей яркости глаза и вправду хотелось вырвать, и Тони подумал, что в студенческие времена многое отдал бы за поездку на таком вот хиппи-бусе по безымянному шоссе в заманчивую неизвестность. Почему мечты сбываются, когда ты про них уже и забыл?

Стив при виде автобуса оживился и разулыбался, засыпал вопросами Фрэнка, который, как оказалось, сам же его и украшал, а теперь польщенно объяснял благодарному слушателю художественный замысел — разумеется, глубокий. Тони, к которому, к счастью, с разговорами никто не приставал, уселся позади водителя, рядом со Стивом, остальные разместились в хвосте на общем диване, и они стартовали.

За окнами плыли знакомо-незнакомые пригороды Нью-Йорка, из приемника пела о молоденьком пареньке Шер, бородатый и увешанный пацификами тезка Роджерса трепался о Тропе Хиппи, девчонки ахали, смотрели восхищенными глазами и завидовали. Стив сидел вполоборота, положив руку и голову на спинку переднего сидения, чтобы видеть и водителя, и Тони, слушал болтовню с легкой улыбкой — рассказчик был хороший, байками сыпал бойко и складно. Похоже, он и Фрэнк были в этой компании самым бывалыми и идейными, остальные больше походили на подражателей, для которых уходящая эпоха Детей Цветов была скорее модой. Впрочем, это было их дело и Тони никак не касалось. Он старался не залипать на золотящихся в солнечном луче ресницах, заметных с такого расстояния веснушках, морщинке между бровями... 

— А еще мне клевое рассказывали, есть такая чайхана на Фрик Стрит... короче. Однажды приходит к Будде корреспондент из бульварной прессы и задает ему типичный бульварный вопрос: «А в чем, по-вашему, смысл этой жизни?» В ответ Будда, не говоря ни слова, вынул из кармана китайскую зажигалку. Щелкнул — огонек появился. Отпустил — огонек пропал. Снова щелкнул — снова огонек появился. Снова отпустил — снова пропал. И так несколько раз. Корреспондент сразу говорит: «А! Так Вы хотите сказать, что жизнь как этот огонек — появилась и пропала? Будда говорит: не совсем, но очень близко...»

— Будешь? — щедро предложил Джон, протягивая через спинку сиденья самокрутку явно не с табаком.

— Нет, спасибо, — качнул головой Тони. — Не мое это.

— Да ладно, попробуй, — Джон поиграл бровями, — расширь горизонты. Трава хорошая, проверенная.

— У меня все свое. — Тони для убедительности постучал пальцами по виску. — Поверь, два-три часа высшей математики или квантовой физики расширяют горизонты и срывают крышу так, что твоя травка — просто одуванчики. Сушёные.

— Респект, чувак, — восхищенно протянул, не отрываясь от дороги, Фрэнк, а Джон предложил косяк уже Стиву.

— Не стоит зря тратить, — улыбнулся тот. — Меня такие штуки не берут.

Тони угадал реплику еще на середине и был готов к дружному ржанию Фрэнка и Джона. Роджерс удивленно хлопнул своими невозможными ресницами.

— Поверь, все так думают в начале. — Фрэнк даже на мгновение обернулся назад, чтобы подмигнуть.

— Некоторые еще и пару часов после уверены, — добавил со своего места хиппи Стив, делясь своим косяком с подругой под новый взрыв смеха.

Стив чуть пожал плечами, взял предложенный косяк и затянулся. Красиво выпустил дым в потолок. Тони сглотнул и пальцами проверил, не отвисла ли челюсть.

— Что? — хитровато улыбнулся этот засранец. Наклонился ближе, так что Тони ощутил запах травки в его дыхании и тихо, чтобы не слышали посторонние, сказал: — Тогда курили все, Тони, астма или нет, не важно. Если даже ты сам не курил, вокруг было столько дыма, что проще было тоже начать, хоть какое-то удовольствие. После «Возрождения» я как раз бросил, потому что ни эффекта, ни вкуса от дешевых сигарет не было, а курить дорогие сигары было не по карману, да и где их было достать на фронте?

Тони смотрел на такое близкое, смягчившееся лицо, чуть прищуренные глаза, на длинные пальцы с самокруткой, и иррационально был благодарен, что Стив сейчас не вспомнил о Говарде с его неизменными гаванами.

Стив сфокусировал взгляд на чем-то в окне за спиной Тони и сказал:

— Мы почти на месте. Фрэнк, чуть дальше за мостом должен быть съезд с трассы, высадишь нас там?

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Точно не хотите с нами дальше? Мы в Филадельфию ненадолго, в пятницу обратно.

В хвосте автобуса дым плавал уже слоями, несмотря на открытый люк. Хиппи Стив приобнял обеих соседок и вытянул ноги в проход.

— ...Тогда корреспондент говорит: «Ну, так скажите же мне, уважаемый Будда, что же вы все-таки хотели этим сказать, а то мне завтра интервью в номер сдавать, надо же написать что-то конкретное, читатели не любят загадок без ответа». В ответ Будда снова вынимает зажигалку и щелкает огоньком, а потом опять гасит. И спрашивает: «Повторить?». Корреспондент говорит: «Не надо, уже и так все ясно...»

Стив мечтательно улыбнулся, покачал головой, еще раз затянулся и отдал косяк Джону.

— Заманчиво, дружище, но дела не ждут. Спасибо, вы нас очень выручили. — Бус съехал на обочину, Стив хлопнул Фрэнка по плечу и выбрался наружу, Тони за ним, успев уловить финал притчи, рассказчик которой и не заметил, что слушателей поубавилось:

— Будда ответил: «Я просто хотел ему тактично намекнуть, что беседовать на эти темы — все равно что пытаться осветить Вселенную паршивой китайской зажигалкой. При том что даже такую зажигалку мы себе можем только вообразить...».

Тони рассмеялся, махая на прощание уезжающему автобусу.

— Чертовски поучительная история, а?

— Тони... — сказал из-за спины Стив, и тот чуть не задействовал броню не сходя с места, настолько непривычным был голос у всегда уверенного капитана Америки.

Но, обернувшись, понял, что броня тут не поможет. Стив был сосредоточен на чем-то глубоко внутри себя, чуть сонный взгляд плыл под прикрытыми ресницами, румянец выступил на скулах. Тони рефлекторно потянулся пощупать ему лоб, и Стив ахнул.

— Стив, что с тобой? Плохо?

— Хорошо-о, Тони, — растерянно ответил Стив, медленно сфокусировался на нем и вдруг попросил: — Сделай так еще.

Черт. Метаболизм суперсолдата должен был выводить все лишнее гораздо быстрее, чем у обычного человека, но судя по всему, повлиять на Стива косячок уже успел. Обострение восприятия, расслабленность, снижение самоконтроля — вроде бы ничего из того, что Тони помнил о действии марихуаны, не было такой уж катастрофой, и по Стиву не было заметно, что ему плохо, даже наоборот. Вот только бы не скатился он в паранойю, слышал Тони и о таком эффекте, а беспричинные страхи в сочетании с суперсолдатской сывороткой — последнее дело.

Стив ждал, и Тони неуверенно поднял руку. Стив тут же втерся в ладонь щекой, как кот, и так же, как кот, почти мурлыкнул. Поднял глаза на онемевшего Тони и с пугающей искренностью сказал:

— Я часто представлял, как это будет хорошо, но даже не думал, что настолько, — потом чуть нахмурился и без перехода продолжил: — и я не врал тебе, Тони, я правда не знал наверняка, что это был Баки. В досье не было подробностей операций, даже что Баки посылали в Америку. Были только старые слухи в ЩИТе, что Пирс убрал Говарда руками русских. Время совпадало, но я не хотел верить только совпадениям, Тони.

Он уже и забыл, что делало с ним это «Тони» голосом Стива. Мимо проезжали машины, от реки тянуло свежестью, а они стояли на обочине, Стив прижимал его руку к своей щеке, смотрел невозможно прямо и честно, и что с ним таким было делать?

— Какого ж ты тогда черта молчал до сих пор... — почти прошептал он, уже зная заранее ответ.

— Я был очень виноват перед тобой, а ты не звонил. Значит, не хотел меня видеть. И я обещал, что приду, когда буду нужен, и не...

— Идиот, — простонал Тони, утыкаясь лбом в теплое плечо. Стив опять сдавленно застонал и запустил вторую руку в волосы на его затылке. Тони вроде бы ничего не курил, но тяжёлая ладонь посылала мурашки по всему телу. — Два идиота, — уточнил он, подумав. — Причём ты честный, а я злобный.

Проезжающая машина задорно посигналила, и Тони опомнился и чуть отстранился. Нужно было отойти от трассы в место поспокойнее и отсидеться, подождать, пока Стив не придет в себя. Узкая боковая дорога шла вдоль реки и дальше, до базы Лихай было мили три, но это потом. Чуть впереди на краю поля стоял небольшой дом, за ним — длинный амбар. Тони просканировал их — людей там не было.

— Идем, — сказал он и для верности потянул Стива за руку.

Тот послушно пошел, стараясь держаться поближе, прижимаясь плечом и чуть поглаживая ладонь Тони большим пальцем. В голове у Тони крутилось услышанное только что «я часто представлял, как это будет хорошо». Что он представлял? Как хорошо от травки? Или когда к тебе прикасаются? Или когда прикасается он, Тони? От последней мысли, какой бы она ни была невероятной, просто срывало все предохранители, и он уже мало что соображал, только разве что...

Если это правда, если Стив действительно хотел, он собирался сделать Стиву гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем тот в принципе мог бы себе вообразить. Если только тот даст ему хоть малейший шанс, если получится не сомневаться, не думать о том, что Стив никогда бы не сказал ничего подобного без травки, если в самый последний момент им на головы не свалится что-нибудь этакое — до сих пор, стоило им двоим оказаться ближе обычного, стоило Тони робко поверить в то, что в этот-то раз, может быть, всё и получится, как немедленно разверзалась гребаная бездна событий разной степени трагичности и растаскивала их по сторонам, словно в жестокой сказке. Но сейчас...

Стив запнулся, уже оказавшись почти в доме — Тони подставил плечо, подхватил, просканировал постройки еще раз — да, пусто, повезло — и развернул к себе, зажимая между дощатой стеной и собственным телом, с тревогой заглянул в лицо.

— Стив!

Тот попытался открыть глаза, сказать что-то, но ресницы, длинные, вызолоченные солнцем, дрожали и падали, неожиданно мягкий розовый рот — и Тони не собирался даже в мыслях признаваться в том, сколько раз зависал, глядя на эти невыносимо привлекательные губы — приоткрылся, выпустил жаркий выдох. Пальцами Стив сплёлся с рукой Тони, чуть потянул его на себя и попросил:

— Не уходи. Пожалуйста.

— Да куда бы я от тебя делся... — начал Тони, цепляясь за дурацкий разговор, как за последнюю соломинку, потому что его вело круче, чем могло бы от любого косяка, от любой более крепкой дури, а стоило только глянуть на эти беспомощно дрожащие ресницы и солнечно-розовое зарево на скулах, и в теле словно сворачивалась жёсткая раскалённая пружина, готовая выстрелить. Слова таяли, расползались, исчезали в золотом дыму. — Стив... ты же не соображаешь ничего, нельзя так...

Его дёрнули вперёд так, что он впечатался в твердую грудь. Стив зарылся носом в его волосы и, чуть растягивая слова, но вполне осознанно, сказал:

—Тони, это всего лишь травка. На миссию мне, конечно, нельзя, но я все прекрасно понимаю. И если ты не хочешь...

— Я тебя сейчас убью, — прошептал Тони, совсем не имея в виду того, что сказал. — Как тебя можно не хотеть, Стив, ты себя видел вообще?

Рука словно сама собой легла на жёсткий деним. Тони зацепился за шлевки, подтянул Стива к себе настолько тесно, насколько только мог. Всё равно было недостаточно. Он запрокинул голову, чуть не врезав Стиву лбом в подбородок, хрипло потребовал:

— Давай в дом. Там никого.

Стив согласно кивнул и поцеловал его, не трогаясь с места. На то, чтобы всё-таки добраться до скрипучей двери, расправиться с замком и ввалиться в чужую собственность, ушла целая вечность, блаженная и жаркая, полная поцелуев, но каким-то чудом они справились, и Тони первым делом запер взломанный минуту тому назад замок. Руки дрожали; всё казалось, что вот сейчас неведомая злобная сила ворвётся, отнимет, заставит перестать. Хрен ей.

— Ни за что на свете, — пробормотал Тони, и Стив изумлённо на него посмотрел. — Неважно. Страшные глупости. Идём.

Вся мебель была задёрнута чехлами, шторы на окнах подняты. Хозяева, как видно, уехали куда-то не сегодня и даже не вчера, но запаха запустения ещё не было, и Тони толкнул створку окна, впуская ветер, сдёрнул зашелестевшую белую ткань, подняв в пронизанный солнцем воздух облачко пыли. Та закружилась лёгким вихрем, поймала в себя луч света и осела, как оброненная вуаль.

Все детали казались такими важными, такими яркими — или, может, Тони хватался за них, убеждая самого себя: нет, не снится, не чудится, всё на самом деле. Стив подошёл сзади, обнял, приник губами к затылку, выдохом растревожив волосы, и по спине у Тони пошла сладкая хищная дрожь.

В чужом доме. В чужом мире. В чужом времени. А раз так, то всё, что они когда-то ухитрились испортить, не имело никакого значения.

— Стив, — прошептал он, развернулся и обнял распаленного Стива крепко и откровенно жаждуще. Под одеждой тот был жёстким и горячим, как уголь, мышцы бугрились от скрытого напряжения. — Веришь, столько об этом думал — и боюсь, как в первый раз.

У Стива на просвет пламенели уши.

— У меня он и есть первый, — признался он. — Давай бояться вместе?

Тони замотал головой и потянул его к себе, целовать.

— Нечего бояться, — заверил он. Губы у Стива были тёплые, солоноватые, с отчётливым привкусом травки. — Просто не молчи и верь мне. Веришь?

— Ты уже спрашивал, и ответ прежний, — Стив сглотнул и закончил решительно: — я тебя хочу. Очень. Пожалуйста, То...

Тони так его поцеловал, что они столкнулись зубами — больно, нетерпеливо. Сердце колотилось, отмеряя неведомый срок, но Тони уже не думал ни о последствиях, ни о вселенных, ни о Камнях — ни о чём лишнем и незначительном. Стив горел и плавился в его объятиях, всё дурное, что ещё оставалось между ними, отошло и сгорело в этом быстром жадном огне, захватившим обоих. Тони залез ладонями под дурацкую рубашку, огладил напряжённые мышцы — ох, сколько раз он ловил себя на остром несбыточном желании облизать их, как плитки золотистого шоколада, и какой только глупости не придёт в голову, когда вся кровь от неё отлила напрочь! — задрал трикотажный край к самым ключицам, присосался к маленькому, остро торчавшему соску. Стив ответил стоном, стиснул его плечи, крепче притягивая к себе, и Тони, дурея, прикусил и облизал, сунул подрагивающую руку за ремень, ожесточённо расправился с мешавшейся пряжкой, со старомодными пуговицами, ввинтился пальцами в жаркое, до предела налитое.

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив. Его трясло, свежий лёгкий пот выступил под ключицами, на груди, Тони слизывал его, шалея от вкуса. Тугой твёрдый ствол под рукой вздрагивал, сжатый ловушкой из ткани, и Стив подавался вперёд на каждое касание, хрипло и тяжело дыша. — Тони... лечь бы.

— Ноги не держат, — пробормотал, соглашаясь, Тони. Он очень хорошо понимал Стива, самому было ничуть не легче: возбуждение дурманило голову, шибало в кончики пальцев и пах, хотелось одного: содрать с себя и Стива всю отвратительно лишнюю одежду, забаррикадироваться и не вылезать из чужой спальни чужого дома до скончания времён. Он за руку, как маленького, довёл Стива до утешительно широкой кровати, содрал чехол, толкнул Стива на обнажившуюся постель, точно в пропасть, и, как счастливый убийца, навис сверху.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Стив. Его пальцы судорожно дёргали край джинсов, треснул, сдаваясь, шов, и всё, что Тони до сих пор только представлял, оказалось на виду, в солнечном луче, пронизанном летучими искрами. Или это у Тони уже так искрило в голове — он не мог бы поручиться наверняка. Не думая, он наклонился, поддёргивая Стива повыше, опираясь одной рукой, другой потащил наверх его рубашку, спутывая тканью могучие предплечья до самых локтей, поцеловал удивлённо и жадно раскрывшиеся для него губы, потребовал:

— Лежи так.

И, ловя прерывистый выдох, приник к торчащему в потолок члену. Тут Стив тоже был солёным, как пот, и пах охренительно, невыносимо желанно, головка полностью обнажилась и налилась, голубую вязь вен хотелось проследить языком, и Тони не отказал себе, забрал сразу весь. Стив вскрикнул — действительно вскрикнул, надо же, травка развязала в нём даже тугой узел самоконтроля, и Тони готов был благословлять каждый хренов косячок, а уж Джона готов был возвести в ранг святого! — и скомкал в кулаках опасно затрещавшую ткань.

— Ещё так, Тони, не останавливайся!

Да его было легче убить, чем оттащить. Первый в жизни Стива Роджерса минет должен был не просто запомниться — стать чёртовым эталоном, и он, Тони готов был кончить просто от того, каким честным и чистым был вкус, каждой каплей и каждым движением горевший на его языке. На бёдрах Стива напрягались мышцы, стоны сделались всё чаще, а Тони всё вылизывал и вылизывал его, забирал головку за щёку, катал по языку, прижимал к нёбу, пока не нашёл лучший ритм, на который Стив отозвался мгновенно зачастившими вскриками, искренними и громкими.

— То-о-о!..

У него не было шансов договорить, Тони не позволил. Пропустил головку глубоко в горло, усилием воли расслабляясь и позволяя Стиву вогнать так глубоко, как только хочется. Тот не разочаровал: хрипло вскрикнул, давясь этим признанием беспомощности перед наслаждением, дёрнулся, заливая язык Тони терпкой горечью, и замер, тяжело и часто дыша.

«Рефрактерный период», — напомнил себе Тони. В обожжённой чужим кайфом голове билась всякая ерунда, словно бабочки о стекло лампы. — «Рефрактерный период. Сколько он там у Стива, минуты полторы? Главное, не спустить до этого. Держись, Тони».

— Что? — почти беззвучно уточнил Стив, разлепил сомкнутые веки и выпростался из свившейся в жгут рубашки, потянул хищные нежные руки, привлёк Тони к себе, обнял, укладывая сверху. — Что такое?

— Говорю сам с собой, — признал Тони. — Мозги в кашу. В хорошем смысле.

— Но ты... — начал Стив, и Тони заткнул его поцелуем. Знал он прекрасно, что у Роджерса на душе и почти что на языке — всякие глупости, как обычно. А этого добра у них в жизни и так накопилось с перебором, хватит. Он толкнулся языком в рот Стива, пересохший от недавних криков, стал целовать так, что у самого сердце принялось колотиться во всём теле сразу, провёл ладонью по длинному ладному телу, пощипывая соски, разглаживая и без того гладкую кожу, нырнул в горячий пах, уверенно и ласково перебирая крутые завитки, провёл по крупному, пока ещё мягкому члену, и не удивился, когда тот стремительно принялся твердеть.

— Я своё получу, — пробормотал Тони, утешая не то себя, не то Стива. Обещая. Зная, что прав. — Ты тоже. Дашься, Кэп?

Стив часто закивал и повернулся на бок, придвигаясь к нему теснее, неуверенно коснулся бедра — Тони как обожгло — погладил вздыбленный член, приноравливаясь, взял его ладонью. Неловкая, но твёрдая, она была горячей, как нагретый на солнце металл, и Тони пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не заорать, до того сделалось хорошо, хорошо...

Стив поцеловал его, большим пальцем провёл под головкой — кто его такому учил, спрашивается? Или это интуитивное? — и притёрся членом к члену, заставив Тони стиснуть зубы и покрепче сжать упоительно круглую, твёрдую, крепкую задницу, с которой он с радостью рук бы не спускал. Звонкая, должно быть. Тони гладил, разводил, сжимал и всё никак не мог перестать, даже когда Стив повернулся, улёгся на спину и развёл колени. Скулы у него горели, но вид был такой решительный, что возражать Тони не стал — да и не было такого желания. Было другое, гораздо более приятное и долго-долго бывшее тайным грехом, сбывавшимся только в мечтах и никак иначе — а теперь Стив лежал перед ним, под ним, как нетронутая желанная земля, золотая и распахнутая, щедрая. Тони кивнул серьёзно, встал на колени между раскрытых для него бёдер, погладил в самом нежном и тайном месте, сплюнул в ладонь.

— Смазки нет, — виновато сказал он. — И ни хрена вообще нет, я как-то...

— К чёрту всё, — тут же отозвался Стив, и глупое сердце Тони прыгнуло и покатилось куда-то. Может, к нему в доверчиво раскрытые ладони. Ясно было, что теперь Стив не разобьёт и не уронит, ни за что. — Давай так.

Тони поцеловал его, обжигаясь на каждом касании, и поглубже вжал мокрые пальцы. Стив позволил, даже не дёрнувшись, его тело тонко дрожало в неслышном звоне напряжения, и Тони дрожал тоже, точно поймав волну той же частоты. Он погладил снова, растягивая и понимая, что должен успокоиться, что даже хорошо, что Стив пока не готов, потому что в этой тугой тесноте он, признано хороший любовник, не продержится и минуты, и нужно вспомнить что-нибудь плохое, способное остудить. Не вспоминалось, хоть убей — ничего плохого не было сейчас в мире, во всех мирах. Это сделали они со Стивом, и если так действовали их внезапное понимание и давно кипящая страсть, может, и всё остальное получится. Не может не получиться.

— Пожалуйста! — Стив под ним изогнулся, сжался, на мгновение так стиснув пальцы, что Тони даже испугался. — Тони, ну же!

У Тони руки дрожали, когда он размазывал по члену ещё порцию слюны, чудом набранную в пересохшем рту. Вставлять было трудно, всего обжигало, он стиснул зубы и всё-таки сумел не кончить. Бархатистый, чуть влажный, очень горячий и тесный — вот такой был Стив, и оставалось только надеяться, что ему сейчас не слишком больно. Судя по тому, как потемнели яркие голубые глаза, а дыхание рвалось с пересохших губ, больно Стиву не было. Он сумел всё-таки посмотреть на Тони — того этим растерянно-счастливым взглядом прострелило насквозь, навылет, — и двинулся сам, насаживаясь и принимая, а его руки намертво сомкнулись у Тони на плечах.

— Сейчас, — осевшим голосом пообещал Тони и толкнулся вперёд, добивая до самого конца. Возбуждение окатило его так, что пришлось зажмуриться. — Сейчас, Стив.

Тот кивнул, двинул бёдрами вверх, ловя и расширяя ощущения, застонал — и всё, о чём ещё мог думать Тони, кончилось, а тело перехватило контроль и помчалось в древнем простом ритме — выше, выше, выше.

Потом они долго лежали, приходя в себя и осознавая новый старый мир. Хотелось пить. Солнце, перевалив за полдень, медленно сыпалось вниз, потоками заливая комнату, и Тони рассеянно водил пальцем по подсыхающей от пота груди Стива. Тот обнимал его, как впечатлительный ребёнок — любимого мишку перед сном, но это почему-то не раздражало, даже наоборот.

— Надо подниматься, — пробормотал Тони, ненавидя эту чёртову работу особенно сильно. Когда ты Мститель, для личной жизни остаются в лучшем случае урывки, просветы, обидно короткие и откровенно недостаточные, но сейчас Тони отдал бы за этот прозрачно-золотой ломтик счастья всё, всю жизнь. — Идти на дело. Не хочу.

— Надо, — подтвердил Стив и, не торопясь вскакивать, чего Тони втайне боялся, притянул его в новый поцелуй — не дразнящий, не искушающий, но, слава богу, и не прощальный. — Мы... Тони, это ведь не только потому, что мы в прошлом?

Тони накрыл его губы пальцами, прижал, останавливая готовые сорваться слова. Страхи. Вопросы, предположения, тревоги и обязательства — всю эту ненужную, лишнюю шелуху.

— Я только сейчас понял, — сказал он. — Про зажигалку.

Стив поднял брови и шевельнул губами, целуя его пальцы. Тони отнял руку, поняв, и Стив ответил:

— Я тоже. Сравним?

— Не надо, — ответил Тони, вовсе не чувствуя себя Буддой. — И так уже всё ясно. Никуда ты от меня не денешься, Стив Роджерс, и я от тебя тоже.

— Никуда, — блаженно подтвердил Стив и сел, спуская ноги с кровати. Едва заметно поморщился — Тони окатило одновременно стыдом и гордостью — и поднялся, весь в мазках солнечного золота, пошёл, длинноногий и широкоплечий, разыскивая джинсы. Тони помедлил ещё немного, глядя на него, запоминая эту минуту, этот дом, этот мир. Давно ушедший в прошлое. Отчаянно молодой. Вечный.

Они не могли бы сюда вернуться, даже если бы очень захотели — хотя хрен знает, какими там хитрыми методами пользуется Стрэндж, — но зажигалка всё щёлкала и щёлкала, каждый удар сердца как кремнем высекал острую яркую искру, заставляющую жить взахлёб и мечтать о большем, и Тони знал: это — навсегда.

— Эй, Стив, — позвал он, встав и нагнувшись за кровать, чтобы выудить улетевшие туда галстук и трусы. Хоть убей, он не мог вспомнить, когда от них избавился, да и какая разница? Стив, уже влезший в джинсы, вопросительно повернулся к нему, и его лицо, горячее от румянца и лёгкого загара, честное, чистое и откровенно влюблённое, сказало Тони всё, о чём он собирался спросить и даже то, о чём пока ещё не успел подумать. — Хотя нет, ничего.

— Ага, — отозвался Стив, одёргивая рубашку — измятую и с разошедшимся под мышкой швом, как собаки рвали. Надо будет сменить одежду, когда доберутся до Кемп-Лихай, не то их и на порог не пустят. — Да, Тони. Я тоже.

До базы шли пешком — нужно было выходить счастье, беспощадно светившееся в каждом взгляде и ужасно демаскирующее. На работу с такими лицами не ходят, тем более военные и научные специалисты, разве что какой-нибудь проверяющий в предчувствии особенно крупной взятки, и то вряд ли. Дневная жара пошла на спад, серая лента дороги перевалила через небольшой подъём и, извиваясь, потекла дальше — туда, где сквозь редкий лесок уже угадывались знакомые абрисы лагеря, памятные Стиву. На мгновение показалось: нет ничего вокруг, только эта дорога, звон жаворонка где-то очень высоко, шелестящие по обочинам выгоревшие кисточки трав и давно ушедший в прошлое день тысяча девятьсот семидесятого — и этот день, как и каждый, такой один. Бесценный, прекрасный. Сколько их ушло от Тони незамеченными, даже толком не прожитыми, улетело простыми календарными листками — и вот, потребовалось наконец-то найти Стива Роджерса, по-настоящему найти, чтобы научиться видеть дни иначе. 

Стив шагал рядом молча — надёжный, красивый, такой молодой, что кремень в сердце чиркал всё чаще от одного взгляда, язычки пламени сливались в один, крепкий и надёжный, негаснущий огонь.

— Тони? — начал было Стив, но замолчал, развернулся к дороге. 

Секундой позже на ней, гремя отчаянным рок-н-роллом из всех колонок на милю вокруг, появилась машина, сверкнула серебром накладок и деталей, помчалась к ним, прорезая пространство. Кто-то выставил руку из окна в классической «виктории», и Тони невольно улыбнулся: он и сам порой был грешен. Сколько там у парня девчонок, полный комплект или не очень?

Посчитать он не успел: усатый тип лет пятидесяти, не сдвигая с носа ужасных — ну и мода! — затенённых очков уставился на них, проезжая, и рявкнул:

— Трахайтесь, а не воюйте!

И был таков. Девчонку Тони даже рассмотреть не успел: олдсмобиль точно вихрем унесло за горизонт.

— А что, неплохой совет, — пробормотал Стив и посмотрел на Тони почти просительно. — Последуем?

Тони молча и крепко взял его за руку.

— Даже не сомневайся, — сказал он. — Кстати, Стив, ты же не собираешься тут остаться? 

Стив удивлённо на него посмотрел и, как показалось Тони, только что не постучал пальцем по виску.

— И в мыслях не было. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что семидесятые ближе к сороковым, чем наше время, — буркнул Тони, понимая, что на ровном месте портит себе жизнь и разводит драму, но остановиться выше его сил — собственно, как и всегда. — Твоя подружка ещё не успела соста...

Стив крепко его обнял, заставив замолчать. Порылся в кармане, не нашёл, порылся в кармане Тони и выудил классический, чуть истёртый зиппо. Щёлкнул, отведя руку, чтобы не дай бог не обжечь, захлопнул, заглянул Тони в глаза своими, без тени темноты.

— Повторить?

— Не надо. — Тони ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. — И так всё ясно.

**Author's Note:**

> Хипповая притча позаимствована из “Джатаки о великом следопыте” Д. Гайдука


End file.
